Scott Dawson
| birth_place = Whiteville, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = The Maestro | debut = August 2004 | retired = }} David Michael Harwood (June 30, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Scott Dawson. Along with Dash Wilder, he is one-half of the tag team known as The Revival. With Wilder, Dawson is a two-time NXT Tag Team Champion and a two-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career (2005-2012) Under the ring name KC McKnight, he debuted in American Wrestling Association Superstars Of Wrestling with a chance to challenge for the AWA/CWF Mid-Atlantic Television Title but did not succeed in winning the title. He later competed in an AWA/CWF Mid- Atlantic Heavyweight Number One Contendership 30-Man Rumble but did not win the match. His last match was a TLC match for the AWA/PPW Heavyweight Title but once more did not succeed in winning the championship. Harwood would make his GOUGE Wrestling debut on July 19, 2006 against Jay Swampwater is a losing effort. He would challenge for the North Carolina and Tag Titles but lose both attempts. His last match was in 2008 where he would be a loss in an Igloo Of Pain Falls Count Anywhere match against Eskimo Joe. Harwood would make his Premiere Wrestling Xperience debut on August 4, 2006 in a losing effort to Deon Davis. He would challenge for the CWA World Title but lose. His last match was in 2008, in a tag team match where he and his partner Jesse Ortega defeated Jay Clinton and Jay Steel. In 2011 Harwood competed in one match which for Pro Wrestling ZERO1 where he lost against Shito Ueda. During 2011, Harwood competed for Vanguard Championship Wrestling in one match which was a loss against Shorty Smalls. Harwood would make his Pro Wrestling EVO debut on November 11, 2011 in a win against Robyn Golphin. His last match featured him challenging for the World Title in a 4 way but come out short. Harwood would debut in Anarchy Wrestling under the name KC McKnight on March 25, 2012 in a win against Jeremy Vain. He would challenge for the NWA RPW Heavyweight Title against then champ Kyle Matthews but the match would go into a time limit draw. He would also challenge for the NWA North American Heavyweight Title but lost. In 2012, Harwood's first National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) match would be a win against Jeremy Vain. He would go for North American Title but lose. His last match was a loss in a 8-man Tag Team Rampage Rules match. Harwood's WrestleForce debut would be in 2012 in a match for the World Title which he lost. His last match was a loss in a tag match against Gunner and John Skyler. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2013–2017) Harwood signed with WWE in 2012 and was assigned to the WWE Performance Center, taking the ring name Scott Dawson. He made his television debut on the 7 March 2013 episode of NXT, teaming with Judas Devlin in a two-on-one handicap loss to Adrian Neville. Dawson made a further appearance in an enhancement role on the 10 April episode of NXT, in a six-man tag-team defeat against The Shield. In May 2013 Dawson formed a tag-team with Garrett Dylan, with the two managed by Sylvester Lefort. On the 26 June episode of NXT Dawson and Dylan lost a number one contender's match for the NXT Tag Team Championship to Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno. The team disbanded shortly afterwards when Dylan was released from the company.Following Dylan's release, Dawson initially worked as a singles competitor with little success and then formed a tag-team with Alexander Rusev, who was also being managed by Lefort. Rusev and Dawson participated unsuccessfully in a contendership battle royal for the NXT Tag Team Championship on the 12 September episode of NXT. Their alliance ended when Rusev turned on Lefort in favor of being managed by Lana, and shortly afterwards Dawson suffered a torn anterior cruciate ligament which ruled him out of action for several months. On his return from injury, Dawson formed a team with Dash Wilder, with the two performing extensively at live events under the name The Mechanics. The duo made their debut on the 31 July 2014 episode of NXT, losing to the team of Bull Dempsey and Mojo Rawley. The duo made only one further televised appearance in 2014, losing to Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady on the 23 October episode of NXT, but continued to wrestle extensively at house shows. On the June 10, 2015 episode of NXT, Dawson faced Samoa Joe in a losing effort during the show's main event. Dawson and Wilder's team resurfaced and picked up their first televised win on the July 29, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Amore and Cassady. The duo were involved in an 8-man tag-team match that was taped prior to NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. At NXT TakeOver: Respect, Dawson and Wilder were defeated in the semi-finals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic by eventual winners Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe. On the October 21 episode of NXT, The Mechanics' ring name was changed to Dash and Dawson. On the November 11 episode of NXT, Dawson and Wilder defeated The Vaudevillains to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. They subsequently defended the titles against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady at NXT TakeOver: London. Beginning in February 2016, the duo began performing under the team name The Revival. Dawson made his WWE main roster debut alongside Wilder at Roadblock, once again defending their NXT Tag Team Championships against Amore and Cassady. On April 1 at NXT TakeOver: Dallas, The Revival lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan). but the two won back the titles from American Alpha two months later at NXT TakeOver: The End. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II, The Revival retained the titles against Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. On November 19, 2016 at NXT TakeOver: Toronto The Revival lost the tag team titles in a two out of three falls match to #DIY (Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano). Raw (2017–2019) On the April 3 episode of RAW, Dawson and Wilder answered an open challenge issued by The New Day. As The Revival, they defeated The New Day, and afterwards attacked Kofi Kingston, who was not participating in the match, thus establishing themselves as a heel. Their first title match was on August 4 during the SummerSlam Heatwave Tour, challenging the RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro & Sheamus in three consecutive matches during three days of the tour. Four months later, returning from injuries, The Revival won their return match, defeating Heath Slater & Rhyno on December 18. During the January 15 episode of RAW, The Revival won their first match of the new year, defeating Aaron Solow & Ricky Starks. They returned during the 25th Anniversary of Monday Night RAW where they lost to the Balor Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows). They later met in a rematch at the Royal Rumble on January 28, defeating Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. On the following night during Monday Night RAW, The Revival defeated Heath Slater & Rhyno. Returning during the February 5 episode of RAW, The Revival were defeated in a rematch against the Balor Club (Finn Balor & Karl Anderson). The Revival returned during the March 12 episode of RAW, competing in a number 1 contendership battle royal for the Raw Tag Team Championship. The battle royal was eventually won by Braun Strowman. On April 8, both The Revival competed individually during the WrestleMania 34 Kickoff, in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, eventually won by Matt Hardy. The following night on Raw, The Revival competed in a number 1 contendership qualifying match, defeating Balor Club members Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows. The following week during the April 16 episode of RAW, The Revival became the new Number One Contenders after defeating The Deleters Of Worlds (Bray Wyatt & Matt Hardy). On April 27 during the Greatest Royal Rumble, The Revival competed individually against a field of 48 other superstars in the Royal Rumble match that was eventually won by Braun Strowman. The following month, The Revival returned during the May 7 episode of RAW, teaming with Baron Corbin in a tag match, defeating No Way Jose & Titus Worldwide (Apollo Crews & Titus O'Neil). On the May 14 episode of RAW, The Revival were defeated in a rematch against The Deleters Of Worlds. Between RAW show airings, The Revival also engaged The Deleters Of Worlds in house shows for the RAW Tag Team Championship, but remained unsuccessful during the course of the month. The Revival also challenged for their former NXT Tag Team titles during NXT shows but were likewise unsuccessful in their tag team title matches. Returning during the June 4 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a number 1 Contendership battle royal for the RAW Tag Team Championship but lost to The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel). They returned for the June 18 episode of RAW, in tag team match, losing to Roman Reigns and the returning Bobby Lashley. The following week on RAW, The Revival avenged their loss, defeating Reigns & Lashley. Returning during the July 2 episode of RAW, losing to Reigns & Lashley in a rematch by disqualification. On the July 30 episode of RAW, The Revival defeated the former RAW Tag Team Champions The Deleters Of Worlds. On the August 13 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a triple threat tag team match against The Deleters Of Worlds and the reigning Tag Team Champions The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel). Neither The Revival nor The Deleters Of Worlds succeeded in winning the titles. Six days later, The Revival met The B-Team in a title rematch during the 2018 SummerSlam Kickoff, but did not succeed in winning the championship. They later met in a non-title rematch held during the August 27 episode of RAW, defeating the reigning champions. By the following month, the tag team debuting as The Show (Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre) became the new RAW Tag Team Champions. The Revival challenged the reigning champions during the September 24 episode of RAW, but did not succeed in defeating the reigning champions. During the October 1 episode of RAW, The Revival lost a match against their previous rivals The B-Team. The following month during the November 12 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a Survivor Series Qualifying Tag Team Battle Royal, finally won by the team of Bobby Roode & Chad Gable. Despite losing the Survivor Series team qualifier, The Revival appeared in the 2018 Survivor Series Kickoff show as members of Team RAW in the Twenty-Man Tag Team Elimination match, won by Team SmackDown LIVE. The Revival finished the year with an appearance during the December 17 episode of RAW, winning a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way, defeating teams AOP, The B-Team and The Lucha House Party. They went on later to lose their title match against the Raw Tag Team Champions Bobby Roode & Chad Gable. During the following year in 2019, The Revival received further opportunities to challenge for the RAW Tag Team Championship during RAW and WWE Live events. On the February 11 episode of RAW The Revival defeated Bobby Roode & Chad Gable to become new RAW Tag Team Champions. Their reign concluded at WrestleMania 35, where The Revival were defeated by the reunited team of Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. The Revival went on to receive a series of tag team title rematches at WWE Live events during the months of April and May. On the June 10 episode of RAW, The Revival defeated Hawkins and Ryder in a title rematch to become the RAW Tag Team Champions for the second time. During the Reunion Show of the July 22 episode of RAW The Revival were accompanied by former WWE Superstar and tag team legend D-Von Dudley, to their tag match lost against The Usos who were accompanied by their father and WWE Hall of Famer Rikishi. During the August 12 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a tag team match against The Lucha House Party, that was ruled a No-Contest finish after the match was interrupted by the reigning 24/7 Champion R-Truth. Members of the RAW roster chased R-Truth to the ring, attempting to capture the 24/7 Championship. This disturbance resulted in a brawl between the roster and the tag teams. At one point, The Revival defeated R-Truth together to win the 24/7 title before losing the title to R-Truth moments later. On the August 13 episode of SmackDown Live, The Revival joined forces with Randy Orton, sharing mutual disdain for members of The New Day. Their main event six-man tag team match ended with The Revival and Orton defeating The New Day. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' **Cradle DDT **DDT **Inverted Figure Four *'Signature Moves' **Brainbuster **Dragon screw leg whip **Feint punch transitioned into a snap DDT **Front dropkick to a seated opponent **Gory special **Leg-hook Saito suplex **Shin breaker **Short-arm Lariat **Slingshot suplex **Spinebuster *'With Dash Wilder' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Shatter Machine'' (Flapjack (Dawson) / double knee facebreaker (Wilder) combination *'Managers' **Sylvester Lefort *'Nicknames' **"Captain Roughneck" **"Grade A Southern Beef" **'"The Mechanic"' *'Entrance Themes' **''"Bad Attitude"'' by Abaco Music **''"Down South"'' by Chris Hodges **'"Southern Proud"' by CFO$ (NXT; May 13, 2015 – present; used while teaming with Dash Wilder) *'Teams and stables' **The Revival with Dash Wilder Championships and accomplishments *'American Championship Pro Wrestling' **ACPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'135' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dash Wilder **NXT Year-End Award (2 times) ***Match of the Year (2016) with Dash Wilder vs. #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) in a two-out-of-three falls match for the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Toronto ***Tag Team of the Year (2016) with Dash Wilder *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Dash Wilder **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Dash Wilder **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time) with Dash Wilder See also *Scott Dawson's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Living people Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Gimmicks Only Underground Grappling Entertainment alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE 24-7 Champions